Service with a kiss
by marcalines bass guitar
Summary: After an incident, Ulquiorra has to do community service with a load of other nut jobs. He also meets an unexpected person but will he open up or split apart from him. WARNING: YAOI, DRUGS, SWEARING AND ABUSE
1. Chapter 1 - new arrivals

Chapter 1 - new arrivals.

To be honest my life wasn't worth the slightest to anyone. My Father hated me and my mother ran away when was little so I never saw her. My little brother. I'm 19 years old and live a hellhole of a life. I think that's what lead me to do it.

It was a Saturday night and I was walking home. I held a knife tightly in my hand, like it was my life line. An old man was in front of me. He had an old walking stick and behind me was a police man heading towards the local supermarket. The old man stopped to get something out of his bag leaving his old stuck out. That was when I fell over and the knife flew out of my pocket. The policeman immediately cuffed me and dragged me down to the station.

About three weeks later I was put on trial for the possession of a lethal weapon. I was sentenced to 1 months community service. I left the court with my black backpack. It was pinned with multi-coloured badges and was full of books. I covered up the scars on my wrist with my jacket and headed towards home. That was when I bumped into him.

His hair was pale blue, the same colour as his eyes. He wore skin-tight jeans and a sleeveless shirt covered by a leather jacket. He carried a backpack over one shoulder and wore black converse. I looked down and carried on walking. That's when he stopped me.

"HEY!" he shouted.

"Y-yeah?" I replied.

"You dropped your book." He said.

I had dropped my sketching pad. The cover was blank but inside where my drawings which i never showed anyone. I took the book gently from his hand.

"Thank's" I said

"No problem." He replied.

I began to walk away again but looking slightly over my shoulder to see if he was still there.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock in the morning when my alarm went off. I picked up my phone, tempted to throw it at the nearest wall. I picked up my knife again. I stared at it intensely, hearing my dad's screams as he flew angrily. I put the knife to my wrist and pulled it back roughly. The pain shot up my arm and flowed down onto my carpet. luckily, it was black. I did it all up my arm before grabbing a bandage from he bottom draw. I wrapped it tightly u to my shoulder and taped it a few times.

I grabbed my green skinny jeans from my wardrobe along with my black shirt and orange jacket. I slipped it on and left it undone. I grabbed my backpack and orange overalls I was expected to wear whilst I was there. My dad came down the stairs and rammed me against the wall.

"WHAT SORT OF SON ARE YOU. YOU'RE A FILTHY WHORE AND YOU SLEEP WITH ANY GUY YOU CAN GET YOUR HANDS ON. YOU FUCKING DISGRACE, YOU MAKE ME SICK!" He shouted loudly.

My brother whimpered in the living room. My father kneed me in the stomach and kicked my multiple times in the chest, leaving a bruise.

"Go whore yourself out somewhere else fucking slut." He said before gong into the study and slamming the door. I walked up to Luppi and hugged him. I can't stand physical contact so this was the most you were going to set out of me. Luppi pulled back, sorting out his uniform.

"Are you okay Ulqui?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "Hurry up and go to school Luppi or you'll be late."

At that he ran out the door. I grabbed my bag and headed in the other direction. I plugged my headphones in and began listening to music. I arrived ten minutes later. When I arrived I did not expect what I saw.

* * *

(Grimmjow's P.O.V)

In a nutshell, I was sentenced to a months community service for drug dealing. I was in a club called the hollow soul where I met my dealer. He gave my my pills and my ecstasy. I don't deal Weed cause it's nasty stuff. I stood at the back of the club where I was pushed up to a wall and cuffed. I told the court the drugs where mine and got of to a month of unpaid work. It's better then gong to jail but I bloody can't stand the nuts in there.

The only good thing was the sexy-as-fuck kid I saw walking out of the court. Looked like one of those law students I've heard where coming to my trial. He bumped into me whispering a faint sorry. Then I saw his book. I wanted to look n it but then again He'd probably kill me for fucking with his stuff so I gave him it back. He took it and I could of sworn he was looking at me.

That morning I woke up at 7, got a shower and got changed. I wore my black skinny jeans with my arm-less green shirt and my leather jacket. I tied my black converse and grabbed my bag. I bumped into my neighbor who was, yet again,smashed out of his tree. She wrapped her arm round my neck and breathed in my face.

"Hey sexy." Said Yoruichi, "Got any stuff?"

"No, I don't sell it." I said.

"Okay,you sure?" she insisted.

"Yes now go back to your fucking drunk of a husband." I replied.

"Fine but don't complain to me when you don't get any" She said storming off.

I sighed and git in the waiting taxi outside. When it arrived I saw Nnoitra, Harribel, Stark and his Girlfriend Lillianette. I dumped my bag in my locker and grabbed my jumpsuit, putting it on top of all my clothes.

"So what you do to get you done." Said Nnoitra.

"what the fuck do ya think." I replied.

"Be nice Hybrid." Said Stark, holding onto his girl

"Ulqui is coming this time, So stop with the fucking swearing." Said Harribel

"Hypocrite" I replied

That was when he walked in.

* * *

(Ulquiorra's P.O.V)

I saw him again. The guy with blue hair.

"Holy shit it's you!" He shouted.

"You Know this guy Grimmjow." said a smiling idiot.

"Not really I saw him a week ago is all." Replied the blue haired.

"Hey Ulqui'" Said Harribel.

She had been my best friend since collage so I was shocked when I found out she got done. I shuck my head when she got done. We had our trials around the same time so she gave me a lift there.

"You had any trouble getting here?" she asked

"No, surprisingly?" I replied

The the smiling idiot put his arm round my neck.

"looks like Grimmy has a thing for the emo." He said. "I wonder how much of a whore he is."

Harribel glared and dragged him by his ear off me. He shouted in pain as Harribel pulled him.

"You ever and I mean ever say that to him again, You won't have any balls. Understand?" she said.

The idiot shuck his head and went off to get changed into my overalls.

* * *

**thanks for reading guys. please review and there will be cake. i will update on my other fic so don't worry your little heads. Remember to review.**

**And I'll show you a sweet dream the next night...**


	2. Chapter 2 - slices up high

Chapter 2 - Strain

They reached the building, highlighting the cities eternal beauty. The lights shined brightly over the sleepless town. Soul reapers jumped everywhere to find the escaped Espada. The ten Espadas sat on the building, thinking about their next move.

"So what do we do, if we don't move we'll all die." Said Grimmjow

Harribel turned round to meet the teenager

"there's not much we can do for the time being. If he's moved to much it'll put too much strain on his body and kill him." she said, turning back to the unconscious Espada.

Grimmjow picked him up, the spoke;

"I'll take him somewhere where he'll be okay, you get everyone else away from here. " He said before sped away.

Stark grabbed the sleeping girl and carried her. Behind them where everyone else. Harribel sped ahead leading them to a new safe haven.

* * *

Grimmjow landed on top of a small house far away from any of the soul reaper houses. He laid down Ulquiorra and placed his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. A girl left her house, looking very familiar. He placed Ulquiorra's body over his shoulder but just as he was leaving.

"Grimmjow, why are you here?" said a frightened Orihime.

He turned to face her as she looked at the body over her shoulder. She gasped, almost falling.

"W-why is Ulquiorra unconscious? " she said stuttering slightly.

Grimmjow flashed down and covered her mouth.

"silence or you'll draw attention to us." He said.

She drew herself away from them. She stopped and looked sympathetically at Ulquiorra.

"Bring him in before he gets worse." She said.

Grimmjow didn't move. he stood strong and proud against the shaking teenage girl.

"I can't trust you. " he said bluntly.

"It's your only option, I'll protect you and try to heal Ulquiorra. If I betray you then I'll break my shun-shun-rika." She said firmly.

Grimmjow looked at her and then grinned.

"Fine but I get to break it." He said.

Orihime gasped. She didn't want to break them but she couldn't leave Ulquiorra like that. He had saved her whilst she was in Hueco Mundo. She owed him her life. She couldn't just leave him there.

"Deal!" she said, sticking her hand out.

Grimmjow gripped her hand and shuck it firmly. She opened the door and pushed him in. She looked discreetly out the door before closing it and locking it. She lead Grimmjow to the living room.

"Lay him on the sofa please?" she asked.

Grimmjow did as he was told before sitting across from him. Orihime could sense the worry in his eyes. She opened her shield and two faeries popped out. They formed a shield over his unconscious body. Grimmjow looked at the floor and clutched his fists.

"Orihime, there's nothing wrong with his body but there's an enormous strain on his soul." said Shun'o

Grimmjow gasped.

_He didn't do that did he, the fucking idiot._

He looked back and realized it was true, he had used that move.

"What's the strain?" she asked.

"He used some kind of move sealing the Gargantua from anywhere else, including here." said Shun'o

"Fucking idiot!" exploded Grimmjow.

"Why, what move was it?" asked the nervous teenager.

"it was the Koukyuu Joumae." he said angrily "And The last time he used it he almost died."

Orihime gasped. She was about to place her hand in his when;

"Don't touch him!" He shouted "Fucking idiot honestly."

"Shun'o, How can we heal him?" she asked

"he needs a constant supply of Spiritual pressure to keep him from loosing all of his." She replied.

"We can help him but we need a certain someone to help him." Said Orihime "How is he helping us?"

Grimmjow then looked.

"Aizen attacked us all for no reason. Gin and Tosen are dead. He's sealing the Gargantua to stop him from entering into here."

Orihime left to go and get drinks for the both of them. At that a very sleepy Espada awoke sorely.

"Where the fuck are we hybrid?" Asked a very grumpy Ulquiorra.

"The ginger girls house." Replied Grimmjow. "You knew full well what would happen if you used that move and you did it anyway."

"It was this or everyone die." Ulquiorra said.

"I can't fucking loose you Ulqui!" He shouted.

Ulquiorra looked at him and blushed slightly. since when did this idiot care. He looked away keeping his emotions at a bare minimum.

"We don't have a choice, It's me or everyone and I'm not facing the risk of everyone potentially dying. That would include you." He said. Grimmjow face the other way blushing too.

"Please, at least try surviving this time." Grimmjow said.

A large fluctuation of spiritual pressure filled the room and his Ulquiorra with full force. He burst into a coughing fit with his hands over his mouth. When he removed them, there was blood.

"So that's what he's doing." he said. "I won't last a week.

Orihime walked in to see Ulquiorra and his blood dripping hands. She grabbed a cloth and handed it to him.

"the certain person will see you tomorrow but if you do not behave, he will surrender you to the soul society." She said.

After an hour of talking and finalizing the events over with Orihime, Ulquiorra fell asleep on Grimmjow. Orihime want into another room to sleep, secretly giggling.

_Loosing you is more then pain._

* * *

**Well guys that's chapter 2. Thanks for reading and please review. **

**And ill show you a sweet dream the next night**


End file.
